vortex_of_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamr
Introduction lamr (aka Lamar the Dragon Dildo, Lamar, Marduk, stupid fuck) is a member of the Vortex of Crap and ex-member of the now-defunct Abortion Collective, specializing in god knows what. Backstory With Abortion Collective lamr first began as Lamar the Dragon Dildo when he released his first album onto the Abortion Collective on September 11th, 2001, entitled "How to Apply for Food Stamps." "How to Apply for Food Stamps" was recorded entirely in audacity with very little effort put into it largely due to the fact that the whole album was just clips of other people talking played at different speeds. Despite the other less important event occurring on September 11th, 2001, "How to Apply for Food Stamps" was met with very good sales and good reviews, being described as "Refreshingly innovative" by Pitchfork, "The voice of the modern generation" by The New York Times Music Review, and also "What a g- HOLY FUCK THE WORLD TRADE CENTER IS DOWN" by the Wall Street journal. Following up his previous mainstream success was the hit classic sophomore album "This Will Hurt a Lot," released on September 11th, 2001. Despite multiple rumors of lamr, at that time still known as Lamar the Dragon Dildo, being one of the many who would fall victim to the sophomore slump, "This Will Hurt a Lot" turned out to be the perfect follow-up to his previous success, being described by Pitchfork as "Refreshingly innovative", by The New York Times Music Review, and also "What a g- HOLY FUCK THE WORLD TRADE CENTER IS DOWN" by the Wall Street journal. With Vortex of Crap After a decade-long hiatus, Lamar the Dragon Dildo quickly re-branded himself under the new moniker "lamr" and took a different direction entirely after joining the ranks of Vortex of Crap. Wielding his plastic toy guitar, he improvised the underground cult-classic "Intelligence," in which lamr's true creative genius was able to be seen. Combining rich guitar sonicscapes with improvised scat vocals reminiscent of Traditional Tuvan Throat Singing, lamr managed to not only create an entirely new genre of music but subsequently create the greatest album of the genre. Critics were especially pleased with such a great comeback after such a long hiatus, the album being described by Pitchfork as "Refreshingly innovative", by The New York Times Music Review, and also "What a g- HOLY FUCK THE WORLD TRADE CENTER IS DOWN" by the Wall Street journal. Following "Intelligence" was "lamr 2," an album which not only marked another drastic shift from guitar music to a genre resembling power electronics and industrial, yet again proving the ubiquitous style of lamr and his jack-of-all-trades personality when it comes to music of all genres. Despite the change in style being so drastic, the album was very well-met by multiple critics, being described by Pitchfork as "Refreshingly innovative", by The New York Times Music Review, and also "What a g- HOLY FUCK THE WORLD TRADE CENTER IS DOWN" by the Wall Street journal. With Nu-Vortex of Crap With the devastation that came with the sudden disappearance of Vortex of Crap, lamr was left labelless and unable to continue his creative output. When news came around that there would be a new label and a new comeback album, lamr quickly pounced on the opportunity, contributing 2 tracks to the comeback album. Rumor has it that a follow-up to "lamr 2" with the working name "lamr 4" is in production and set to release sometime by the end of this year. Style lamr's style is constantly changing and very hard to pin down, because every release is in an entirely different genre, and some albums vary styles from track-to-track. His humor is generally absurdist, and he generally does his own vocals, and his penis is very long and he's very handsome and all the girls want to have sex with him. Discography * How to Apply for Food Stamps* * This Will Hurt* * Intelligence* * lamr 2* * lam4r *Lost in the Great VoC deletion Incident